ln_fictional_charactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Legion
Legion are a group of demons referred to in the Christian Bible. The New Testament outlines an encounter where Jesus healed a man from Gadarenes possessed by demons while traveling, known as Exorcising the Gerasenes demonic. In the film Bloodshed: Ties that Bind, Legion was portrayed as a demonic warrior dressed in a black boss of the plains hat, a black trenchcoat, black leather pants and black boots. He weilded two swords as well as two pistols. In Bloodshed: Ties that Bind It is unknown when Legion killed Ling's family but it was whenever Ling was 4 years old. Ling would grow up by herself - vowing one day to kill the demon that took her parents away from her. It would be at some point in the late 1600s that Ling and Legion would cross paths, even though Legion did not know who she was at the time. Ling - who was aboard a merchant ship - was under attack by Legion's warship. During a brief duel, Ling is wounded and desperately clings to the wreckage of the destroyed ship. Knowing there to be survivors, Legion summons the Leviathan - a 1,900 mile long sea monster - to destroy any ships that were near the area. Later on, Ling would be rescued by a mystic old man by the name of We Shang who would help her on her way to becoming a better swordmaster. Ling would then set out after Legion. Finally catching up with him, Ling and Legion would engage in a duel where sword met sword. Throwing Ling to the other side of his ship with great force, Legion would begin making his way towards his unconcious foe - killing anyone that stood in his path. Legion gripped Ling around the neck and lifted her up with little effort. However, he was caught off guard and Ling would peirce Legion's black heart with the black blade - the only weapon that could kill Legion. Legion became dizzy and looked into Ling's eyes and finally recognizing her before his body toppled over into the sea. In Bloodshed: Path of Faith In the end of the second film, We Shang told Ling that she would need the help of an "old friend" is she was to defeat the Emperor and his army. We Shang looked behind Ling. Ling turned around and to her surprise saw Legion standing behind her. Legion looks at her saying, "So you too are after the Emperor." In Bloodshed: Army of Two Ling and Legion learned to get along well in the third film and at some point in the film Legion admits to Ling that he didn't know she was that 4 year old girl who's parents he murdered and he even admits he was sorry and that he wished he could undo what he did. Ling then responds by saying that she forgives him before the two set out for the Emperor's palace. Legion handled the Emperor's guards while Ling faced the Emperor. Whenever the Emperor was killed by Ling, Legion was seen standing over the bodies of the Emperor's men looking at Ling saying, "Not bad, kid." before saying his goodbyes to Ling and heading off to parts unknown. In Bloodshed TV Series Legion and Ling would reprise their roles as allies in the Television series. As the series progressed, much about Legion's past is revealed. It is revealed that he had lost the woman he loved during an attack on her village(thus explaining the trinket he had in the first and third film). The Leviathan Legion was capable of summoning a massive sea monster called the Leviathan to take down several fleets of warships. It is unknown what happened to the Leviathan after Legion's death in the first film but it is most likely that it was free from his control. Category:Bloodshed Characters